He Who Endures Temptation
by SkyeLanning
Summary: I refuse to agree with the original ending of Blood, so I shall make my own! just a rough draft


I couldn't sleep the next few nights. Nightmares entered my mind every time I shut my weary eyes. I could here his sad words over and over again, teasing my mind, making me wish, I too could have told him before..

My room was dark, I turned my head to the side to see my alarm clock greeting me. It was only 5:03am. I sighed and turned away, trying to force a happy dream.

Where was I? The air was sweet and crisp. There was not one gray cloud in the lambent blue sky. It was so silent, the only sound was my steady breathes.

"Hello?"

Was I alone? There was an abundance of trees surrounding me- where ever I was. The dead silence was broken, I could here the welcoming duets of cheerful birds, and the silent pouring of a nearby creek. It was almost like.. someone just turned on the sound in this strange place. I began to walk towards the sound of water, my feet were extremely cold, I looked down to see I was barefoot. I wore only what consisted of my every night wardrobe- A long white T-shirt, and boxer shorts. That was an obvious clue my 'happiness' was only a dream. My mind had apparently tricked itself to sleep.

I was stopped by a sound that made my heart glide, the sound of a bow being strummed gently against a cello. The music made my heart sing! Oh I could feel the pain and sorrow lift from my soul.

"Haji!" I literally screamed. I practically ran in a frantic circle, trying to figure out where the sound came from. Behind me, No over here. My mind was being overwhelmed, I could feel the excitement pour from my soft brown eyes. The pure exctasy was stopped shortly after. The music stopped almost suddenly. I could feel my heart pounding against my chest ready to burst. I wasn't about to give up, I didn't even let the thought of it not even being Haji go threw my mind. I reassured myself that this was him. Our promise was genuine- He would always be with me. The trees branches hung low- I attempted to push them away put only in result had them lash back at me threatening not to come any closer. I tried again this time diving into the vines tearing away the roots, gnawing threw the thicket. I could feel the twigs scratch at my face pleading me to stop moving forward. Blood poured from under my eye but that was the least bit of my concern. I knew that the gash would soon heal it's self within a matter of time. My knees grew tender quickly, I stopped my vigorousness and took a quick break, heaving in breathes of air, and brushing away the thorns and pebbles from my raw hands. I was so close I could see where the branches came to an end. I trudged forward not thinking twice about what might lay before me.

I slowly stood up, my knees had blood trickling from them, my white t-shirt had brown smudges from the wet soil. I pushed my bangs away from my faced and eagerly continued my search. The sound of water grew louder and my anticipation grew stronger I was nearly only a tree away.. and.. I could see beyond the thin branches.. what was it? I squinted my eyes and saw what looked like a body hunched over, kneeling towards the stream.

"Haii?" I gasped.

The vivid feature turned it's head towards me. I could see the intoxicating blues eyes glow threw the black locks of hair that hung carelessly in front of the lean face. The shadow slowly stood at its feet, brushing the dirt away from long black pants.

'Saya...?" the figure spoke silently.

"HAJI!" I could recognize that seductive voice anywhere, I tore threw the branches separating us. With my arms open wide. I sunk deep into his chest breathing in the sweet aurora of roses. I nestled my head in his broad chest.

"Oh Haji..I-I thought this was the end.. for sure this time." I titled my head back to see his sad eyes greet mine.

"Saya..Never-I will be with you.. Always and Forever."

I reached my hands up, longing to touch his soft pale skin, My hands pulled his face to my level. He didn't hold back. He bent his head towards me leaning his forehead against mine.

My lips longed for his, I couldn't help myself. I've done it before reassuring myself many times. I titled my head to the side, not sure if I should.. He answered for me. His pressed his lips against mine, pulling me closer- If that was even possible. I could feel the heat build up between us. His body was warm and welcoming. My hands had greedily made their way around his back wrapping around his wide shoulders. My nails dug into his black coat, trying to sink their way into his back. His pulled away slowly. I looked up at him with weary eyes. A grin had crept among his thin lips.

"Haji! Your smiling!" I could feel my checks turn bright red. I buried my head within his chest once again. I could feel myself beginning to choke back tears, but it was too late. Both sadness and joy poured down my cheeks.

"Saya!" I familiar voice cried.

"What's that?" I said pulling my head away from him.

"Haji.. What is it?" I said looking up at him with curiosity.

The wide grin turned into a sad smile, "Saya..." He whispered.

"Haji!!!" I finally realized my hopeless fantasy was.. was a dream. The beautiful scenery turned into a blur, all I could see was the sad man standing in place looking at me with distress.

I tossed and turned in my small bed wrapping the sheets around my legs. I could feel the warm tears slide down my cheeck, "Haji.." I let out, "HAJI!" I shot up turning my head from side to side only seeing Kai looking at me with worry. I glanced at the clock which read, 7:00am.

"Saya.. Your okay, you were only having a bad dream." His kinds words shot threw my ears.

"NO!" I refused, "I saw him!! He was with me!" I yelled.

Kai didn't answer, he only responded by touching my face with his rough hands, "Saya.."

"No." I snapped turning my head away, brushing away the tears that continued to multiply.

"I'm sorry Saya." Kai said sadly.

I nearly fell out of bed, the sheets were tied around my ankles. Kai quickly stood up offering to help.

"I'm fine." I said pulled away the sheets away and throwing them back onto the bed. I stumbled up to dresser and gave Kai a quick glare as if telling him leave.

He walked to the door with sad eyes, "Go the cemetery.." he said and shut the door.


End file.
